universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpyroSpin
SpyroSpin is an interactive omnimover dark ride located at Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, FL and Australia. it opened with Islands of Adventure Florida on May 28th, 1999 then in Australia on April 4th, 2000. and then in Metazoa in 2002. it is based off Spyro The Dragon. The ride would open at other Universal theme parks as Spyro's Quest as a spin-off. TBA. Exterior Since the ride is located at The Lost Continent, TBA. Queue TBA. Ride after riders board their vehicle (known as a TBA Cruiser) and grab their laser guns, the front of the vehicle (known as a "shield") lowers so that riders could use the joystick and spin the vehicle, the vehicles pass by an ACME Accelerator, after making a curve, guests find themselves in the sky where the vehicles head up a ramp. an orange robot and a Big-O-Bot surround the ride vehicles while guests shoot at the targets. after they exit the room, they head through a portal (the effect is achieved via TBA) into World X, where they come face-to-face with weird monsters. the back of the room is a huge mural with a volcano. guests then head to Gnasty Gnorc's lair, where they shoot down batteries and see Gnorc's secret weapon. After that, guests go through an escape hatch into a dark tunnel and see a red vortex (the effect is achieved by using mist and a specially-designed light). the vehicles make a left turn and arrive at the Super-Speed Tunnel, where they TBA. after exiting the speed-tunnel, they come face-to-face with Gnasty Gnorc (this room is where the on-ride photo is taken), an animatronic Spyro is at the back of the room. the vehicles head into another portal and arrive at Spyro's home world (in this tunnel, the joystick and lasers are deactivated). where Spyro and Sparx congratulate the riders for their hard work. riders arrive at the un-loading area and exits the TBA and stepping carefully onto the moving platform. Gift Shop TBA. Cast * Jess Harnell as Spyro The Dragon * Frank Welker as Gnasty Gnorc * TBA. Trivia * The attraction has a projected speed-tunnel. this was taken from The Great Animated Movie Ride at Universal Studios Williamsburg. * The highest score you can get on this ride is 999,999. * riders could make the vehicle spin via a joystick. * Spyro is one of the most advanced audio-animatronics ever designed by Universal Creative. * The ride's score was composed by Michael Tavera. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. Technical Aspects SpyroSpin is equal parts shooting gallery and dark ride. Visitors board an Omnimover vehicle featuring two laser pistols and a joystick. The pistols are used to shoot laser beams at targets of varying point values. Targets that are hit while lit up will produce much higher scores. A digital readout on the dashboard shows the player's score. The joystick allows full 360-degree rotation of the vehicle to assist in aiming. During the ride, if the ride slows down or completely stops (this is a result of either a handicapped guest or a ride breakdown) during the ride, this allows for "bonus points" as the pistols and targets do not turn off. There are 4 different shaped targets which are worth different amounts of points: round (100 points), square (1,000 points), diamond (5,000 points), and triangle (10,000 points). At the conclusion of the ride, the digital score flashes L1, L2, ... L7 displaying the ranking or level achieved for the below scores:4 * Level 1: Master of Spinning: 0 – 1,000 * Level 2: Beginner: 1,001 – 10,000 * Level 3: TBA: 10,001 – 100,000 * Level 4: Dragon Scout: 100,001 – 300,000 * Level 5: 1st Class Citizen: 300,001 – 600,000 * Level 6: TBA: 600,001 – 600,001 — 999,998 * Level 7: Spyro's Sidekick: 999,999 At one point in the attraction, during the final Gnorc encounter scene, each person is photographed during game play and has the option of sending a free electronic postcard via e-mail at the exit gift shop. The photos include the player's score. If the score is in the top 100 highest of the day, the player's ranking is also included in the photo. The Top 10 players' scores are shown on the scoreboard at the exit gift shop, along with 3 letters that the person chooses to identify themselves. The top person gets their face posted on the screen. The Ride once featured at-home play tied directly to the attraction itself via the Universal Orlando Resort website which launched in 1999, however, as of 2006, it is not playable. Gallery TBA we need images!!!! SpyroSpin Teaser Poster (1998). SpyroSpin Poster (1999). Ride Vehicle concept art. Category:Spyro The Dragon Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Omnimover Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Laser Blaster Ride Category:Spinning Rides Category:Universal Studios Miami